La manie italienne
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Comme à chaque fois qu'il est en sa présence, Romano ne peut s'empêcher de se montrer odieux envers Allemagne. Mais quand les mots dépassent la pensée, l'allemand se rend compte que son rival cache une souffrance plus profonde qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Et puis de toute façon, on ne peut pas résister à ces maudits italiens...


_Amis du jour, bonjour, et bonsoir aux amis du soir !_

_Ce petit os m'est venu lors d'une discussion msn avec ma meilleure amie. Je le lui dédie donc, comme je lui dédie la plupart des trucs que je ponds parce qu'elle est une formidable source d'inspiration, même si elle ne s'en rend pas compte^^ Le duo de cet os aurait pu être un Espagne/Romano, mais le rôle du "confident" convenait mieux à Allemagne je crois, pour ce coup-là. Au fond, tous les deux se ressemblent un peu, à rechercher l'amitié des autres à tout prix, même si leurs méthodes sont radicalement différentes._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez la lecture._

* * *

_ Hey, la patate !

Allemagne leva brièvement les yeux au ciel en priant intérieurement Sainte Patience de lui accorder sa bénédiction. Il allait en avoir bien besoin.

Le colosse blond se tourna vers le frère aîné du petit italien qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Celui-ci était beaucoup moins aimable que l'adorable Feliciano. Tout aussi bruyant, certes. Mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose.

_ Alors, la patate ? ! S'exclama méchamment Romano. Toujours aussi gros et moche à ce que je vois ! Tu as tout de la maudite patate qui pousse dans ton maudit pays ! Tu as fini de pervertir mon petit frère ou il va finalement falloir que je m'occupe de ton cas ? !

_ Romano…

_ Oui ! Oui, c'est moi ! T'as pas intérêt à me sous-estimer, je ne suis pas comme l'autre imbécile de Feliciano ! Je vais te défoncer ta gueule, ducon !

Allemagne fixa son livre avec regret et y glissa un marque-page avant de le fermer. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait pouvoir le terminer, un certain italien en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Aha ! Tu peux me sortir n'importe quelle technique vicieuse et dégoutante pour m'avoir, tu n'y arriveras pas ! Je me suis entraîné exprès pour me défendre face à toi ! Tu ne m'auras pas !

_ Silence ! !

Exaspéré, Ludwig avait violemment tapé du poing sur la table. Finalement, même Sainte Patience n'avait pas résisté à ce fichu italien. Italien qui s'était tout à coup fait tout petit.

_ Allemagne, Allemagne !

Et l'élément perturbateur de toute scène tendue, petit italien surexcité agitant les bras en glapissant joyeusement, apparut. Feliciano sauta au cou de son meilleur ami sans remarquer son frère qui grimaça.

_ Tu étais là ! Babilla Italie. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué, pourquoi tu viens si peu me voir ? !

_ Italie…

_ Dis, dis, tu veux bien jouer avec moi aujourd'hui, hein ? !

Feliciano tirait sur la chemise d'Allemagne avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

_ S'il te plaîîîîît…

Allemagne était tout sauf un rocher, et par conséquent, ne pouvait pas résister. De toute façon, il ne résistait jamais à la bouille d'Italie…

_ Laisse-moi cinq minutes et j'arrive…soupira-t-il.

_ Ah ça non, je suis pas d'accord ! !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, Feliciano remarqua la présence de son aîné. Et aussitôt, sa joie redoubla :

_ Grand frère, grand frère ! Tu es là, toi aussi ! On va pouvoir jouer tous ensemble, c'est formidable !

_ Je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer avec toi ! !

La maison d'Allemagne vibra sous le hurlement furieux, son propriétaire eut un mouvement de recul et Italie tomba à terre. De l'autre côté de la frontière allemande, France grognait : un cri de dément l'avait fait sursauter et il s'était brûlé avec le plat qu'il sortait tout juste du four.

Essoufflé, Romano fixait tour à tour ses deux ennemis du moment, cherchant une nouvelle vacherie à leur sortir. Il avait perdu son sang-froid et espérait d'une pique bien placée faire oublier son petit écart.

_ Je refuse que mon petit frère fricote avec une sale patate perverse ! !

Allemagne se rembrunit.

_ Je l'ai déjà dit cent fois, Italie et moi sommes justes amis ! Je l'ai dit en allemand, en italien, en français, en hongrois, en japonais, en anglais, j'ai même été obligé de me justifier en russe, pourquoi continuez-vous à nous harceler ? !

_ Quand on voit ta tête, on ne peut pas penser autrement ! Tu es monstre abuseur d'enfants !

_ Je ne te permets pas ! ! Tonna Ludwig.

Il leva le poing, Italie s'interposa et prit vivement son bras pour l'empêcher de refaire le portrait à Romano.

_ Il ne faut pas en vouloir à mon frère, supplia-t-il. Il n'est pas méchant, il essaie juste d'attirer notre attention pour qu'on s'occupe de lui.

_ Italie, il…!

Romano vira à l'écarlate.

_ Ta gueule, petit con !

Et après un coup de poing furieux à l'égard de son cadet, l'italien s'enfuit sans écouter les pleurnicheries bruyantes de Feliciano et les protestations furieuse de Ludwig. De toute façon, il avait la patate pour le consoler !

Feliciano avait toujours quelqu'un pour le consoler !

Romano se réfugia dans un coin et s'assit pour bouder. Ce n'était pas juste ! C'était toujours Feliciano qui avait tout, les amis, l'attention, les filles, l'amour, l'admiration, il avait tout et lui n'avait rien !

Et Romano refusait de l'avouer, refusait même de l'admettre, mais il enviait terriblement son cadet pour plus que tout ça. Il enviait Feliciano parce qu'il avait Ludwig. L'allemand était raide dingue de son petit frère, ça se voyait à des kilomètres et il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Il était là pour lui, rien que pour lui, quelles que soient les circonstances, et malgré le temps qui passait.

Lui aussi il voulait quelqu'un rien que pour lui !

Il avait cru le trouver en la personne d'Espagne, autrefois. Il avait placé tous ses espoirs en Antonio quand celui-ci avait commencé à s'occuper de lui, et qu'il restait toujours le plus gentil des tuteurs avec lui, même s'il essayait de le pousser à bout. Romano se vantait d'être capable de pousser les gens à bout comme un pro.

Sauf qu'Espagne avait Belgique. Et qu'il n'avait pas de place entre eux deux.

Il n'aurait jamais personne rien que pour lui.

_ Romano.

L'italien sursauta : diable, comment la patate l'avait retrouvé ? ! Il venait le frapper, c'était sûr ! Il n'aurait pas dû dire quelque chose d'aussi méchant, non jamais ! C'était bien trop méchant !

La grande paluche allemande s'abattit sans la moindre douceur sur son épaule. Romano frissonna des pieds à la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ducon ? Lança-t-il, agressif envers et contre tout. Tu viens pour m'achever ? !

Ludwig serra plus fort l'épaule du méditerranéen qui grimaça sous la douleur.

_ L'accusation que tu as portée sur moi est très grave, Romano.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvres et détourna le regard. Il se sentait horriblement coupable mais était trop fier pour l'avouer et s'excuser.

_ Je…je sais que t'abuses pas les enfants ! S'exclama-t-il abruptement. Et…et Feliciano aussi…!

_ Ce n'est pas le principal problème, soupira Ludwig. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour l'opinion que Feliciano a de moi, nous nous faisons réciproquement très confiance.

Romano lui lança un regard étonné.

_ Non, le véritable problème, c'est que sous le coup de la colère…aurais-tu dit ça devant n'importe qui ? Des personnes qui ne me connaissent pas pourraient prendre tes paroles au sérieux. Sais-tu dans quelle situation tu me mettrais ? C'est très grave !

Romano rougit violemment. On lui avait toujours dit que sa langue trop pendue lui attirerait des problèmes, mais pas que ça risquait d'en entraîner à son entourage. Il avait beau détester l'allemand, il n'était quand même pas prêt à lui apporter tant d'ennuis…

_ J'voulais pas…chuchota-t-il.

Allemagne le lâcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

_ Tu as fait beaucoup de peine à Italie. J'attends que tu t'excuses auprès de lui quand tu seras calmé.

_ De quel droit tu m'parles comme ça, t'es pas mon père…!

_ Romano, ça suffit ! !

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla.

_ Je ne te demande pas de m'apprécier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, poursuivit Ludwig. Je ne te demande pas non plus de changer. Seulement, je voudrais juste que tu contrôle un peu plus ta langue. Et si…si tu veux parler…

L'allemand semblait s'embrouiller.

_ …je veux bien t'écouter, acheva-t-il, rouge de confusion.

_ M'écouter ? Pourquoi ça ?

_ D'après ce que m'a dit Feliciano, tu te sens un peu seul, parfois…

_ Il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! ! S'écria l'italien furieux.

_ Il se fait juste du souci pour toi ! Rétorqua Ludwig, exaspéré. Tu ne vas pas lui en vouloir pour ça, non ? !

Romano tourna le dos au colosse blond, repartit dans sa bouderie.

_ Vous devez bien vous moquer de moi, tous !

_ Absolument pas. Beaucoup de gens s'inquiètent pour toi. Si tu étais un peu moins égocentrique, tu t'en rendrais compte…

_ Toi aussi ? !

La question abrupte de Romano déconcerta Allemagne.

_ P-pardon ?

_ Je te demande si toi aussi tu te fais du souci pour moi !

Le grand blond resta perplexe quelques minutes puis finit par hocher la tête, un sourire plutôt doux aux lèvres.

_ Oui, répondit-il. Etrangement, oui. Tu es un type insupportable, encore plus braillard que ton frère, mais oui, je me fais du souci pour toi. Je ne veux pas qu'un de mes amis soit triste.

_ Un ami, hein ?

Romano posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allemagne.

_ Si c'est comme ça que tu me considères, je veux bien t'accorder l'immense honneur de devenir ton ami. Un peu. Profite, je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

Ludwig poussa un soupir désabusé devant tant de mauvaise foi, puis ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Décidément, ces italiens avaient tous la même manie : ils étaient trop craquants pour qu'on puisse leur en vouloir bien longtemps.


End file.
